The Day Mordecai Grows Up
by 1010101010101
Summary: So once upon a time another crazy person attempts to destroy the park, but has a strange consequence on Mordecai. Just read it - it's good. Contains mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for swearing and some other stuff later on. By the way, the story is way better than the summary because I suck at summaries. I don't own any of Regular Show, I just like to pretend I do.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As usual, it was a hot, summery day at the park, where all park members were mindlessly taking care of their chores, wiping away the sticky sweat from their brows, waiting until they could finish. The trees swept in some sort of rhythm with the cool breeze, and the birds chirped merrily amongst the ambient noises of the city. Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn – even though Rigby's contribution involved him lying on the ground complaining about the heat and his job in general.

"Why don't you quit then?" grumbled Mordecai who was still pacing slowly around the field with the old fashioned lawnmower, because for some reason the park would not buy machine ones.

"Dude, I'm not gonna quit, I need this job – besides I love hanging out with my bro," said Rigby quickly, who seemed to be hurt by what Mordecai had said, "come on let's leave this and go play some video games." Mordecai sighed. He was extremely tempted to just drop the lawnmower and slack off, but Rigby always got him into trouble – especially when they weren't doing their jobs. Mordecai thought he and Rigby were lucky that Benson hadn't fired them, or at least yet.

"I can't, I need to finish this otherwise Benson will snap his crank. If you helped, we'd finish this quicker, you know." Mordecai replied, still tiredly manoeuvring the aged lawnmower that managed to sculpt the grass neatly despite it's exhausted blades.

Rigby shifted in his spot and groaned, "fine – but we better go play some video games after this." he said as he slowly rose from the ground and reluctantly grabbed his abandoned lawnmower. Mordecai smiled, and thought about how immature his friend was sometimes, but that he wouldn't want him in any other way. "I promise." said Mordecai, and they both silently resumed mowing the lawn.

It wasn't until 4pm when Mordecai and Rigby finally finished mowing the lawn, which would have finished earlier if they didn't have to check that the grass was at the right length. They both heaved onto the couch with a sigh. The couch felt cool, which was relaxing and soothing for their hot bodies and aching muscles. Mordecai just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that Rigby would whine, so he decided that he'd stay up just for a little bit to please him.

"Aww yeah, Strong Johns!" exclaimed Rigby as he quickly bounced off the couch, reaching for the game station, holding the rather tatty game disc.

"Again? Dude we've played this game like a million times, aren't there any others?" said Mordecai. It was true, the game was practically the only game Rigby ever played – which he wasn't even good at, and it started to get on Mordecai's nerves considering he didn't even like the game in the first place.

"Nah, dude this game is the best! Come on, just one game." Rigby replied, hastily shoving the game disc into the drive and turning on the TV. He climbed back up onto the couch and sat rather close to Mordecai, which he noticed, but didn't mind.

After a few hours of bad, pixelated graphics and annoying music that looped every ten minutes, Mordecai finally decided that he had had enough of video games for one night, he disconnected his controller and said "I'm tired, dude, I need to go to bed." It was already night. Rigby opened his mouth to retort until muscle man came running in with his usual pig screech screaming. He started running around the room, turning tables and throwing lamps in some sort of panic.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you?" shouted Mordecai, as he was attempting to hold Muscle Man down.

"Yeah, man, just chill." said Rigby calmly, who was still playing on the console.

"NO, GUYS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THERE'S THIS CRAZY WOMAN WHO'S DESTROYING THE PARK AND SHE WON'T LEAVE!" screamed Muscle Man, and at that he started squealing and throwing stuff around the room again.

"We better find Skips." said Mordecai, turning to face Rigby, who nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai and Rigby zoomed out of the house, with Rigby running on his fours, slightly ahead of Mordecai. They were both curious as to what was happening, as they still fully didn't understand the situation. The air was cool and ran through them, making them shiver slightly. The sky was clear, the moon was big and the stars sparkled brightly, and were scattered across the dark sky. Rigby approached Skips' house first, and started with a loud bang at his door, with Mordecai following after, panting and out of breath.

"Skips! Skips! Come out man something bad is happening to the park!" shouted Rigby, in no rhythm to the loud banging against the front door, which seemed to be tattered and scarred from previous disturbances involved with trouble amongst the park. The door opened slowly, and Rigby backed away at once.

"What did you guys do?" said Skips in his slow and monotone manner, a frown upon his aged face.

Rigby replied at once, breathlessly "It wasn't us this time, we swear, in fact we don't actually even know what it is -"

"Muscle Man said that there was this woman destroying the park and that she won't leave." said Mordecai calmly. "We don't know where she is, either.".

It wasn't until Mordecai said the last sentence when the trio heard a loud bang in the distance, and an angry scream, to which they started walking towards.

Muscle Man did not exaggerate; a whole sector of the park was upside down, with trees pulled out from their roots, mud covering every inch and shadow of the park, benches and broken pieces of wood and other debris littering the dark pavement. There was a woman hovering in the air, obviously possessing some sort of magical powers. She turned round aggressively when she thought there was a disturbance, to which she saw Mordecai, Rigby and Skips. She had a very close resemblance to the Greek goddess, Medusa, with thick, dark, wiry hair blowing around in snake like movements. Her skin was a very pale green and her eyes were a light shade of grey; they looked empty, as if she had seen terrible nightmares and had experienced a variety of traumas including heartbreak. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO GET OUT OF HERE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" she screeched, making their ears ring uncontrollably. Her voice was full of anger and hurt, and she cast this power of wind gust which swept all three of them away, making Rigby fall into a trash can and winding his sides painfully. He groaned and fell down, unconscious.

"Oh, no – Rigby!" Mordecai shouted desperately, running towards his hurt friend. "YOU STUPID BITCH, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? GET OUT OF HERE YOU INSANE BITCH!" bellowed Mordecai after the crazed woman, who had immediately smite Mordecai with her powers, causing him to go into the air and crash into the pile of debris. He grunted painfully and cursed.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU MEN ARE ALWAYS SO DISRESPECTFUL!" she screeched and sent more curses flying Mordecai's way, to which he impressively dodged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied, quickly manoeuvring to his unconscious friend. Skips had already left, perhaps to fend for himself or to ring the police, as Skips would never battle with a woman. The woman suddenly seemed to have calmed down, as she was no longer risen in the air, however, her face was still etched with furious anger.

"You – you men; always causing heartbreak. You're so hateful and you have no idea how much pain you cause to us, well, ha, if you had to experience what we go through, then perhaps that will change your mind." she cackled in a crazed laughter, and send another curse towards Mordecai that hit him right in the stomach. He screamed and ran back immediately, feeling a weird sensation going through his entire body.

"What the hell did just you do to me? I didn't do anything to you!" he pleaded. He was frightened now, he really didn't know what this woman was capable of. She laughed again, and without saying a single word, she disappeared into the night sky.

Rigby started to stir, making Mordecai immediately forget what had just happened, and he ran to his friend to aid him. "Are you okay, Rigby?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... what happened?" replied Rigby, slowly getting up with the help of Mordecai, his voice thick.

"Well, that woman left, I think. I have no idea what the hell that was all about." Mordecai said soothingly. He didn't describe what that woman did to him just, as nothing seemed to have happened to him, so he thought nothing of it; and he didn't want to worry his friend. "Come on, let's go inside." he said, picking Rigby up and slowly walking to their house, with the thought of something terrible happening at the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Three weeks had slowly passed since the incident, and Mordecai could not help but constantly think about the curse the evil woman hit him with. He did not notice anything strange happening to him, so he continuously attempted to sooth his mind with this knowledge, as he began to get paranoid. Everyone else didn't really make much of the situation; apart from Benson complaining about the damage caused, and how much that would cost; and, of course, that it was somehow Mordecai and Rigby's fault, so the consequence they had to face was toilet duty for a month. Benson liked blaming Mordecai and Rigby for things quite often. The reasons for it, they were unsure.

"Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since that thing." Rigby whined, obviously fed up with Mordecai's quietness and lack of liveliness. They were in the living room, and Mordecai was sat on the couch, not particularly saying much. The room was filled with the sound of thunder coming from outside, which made Mordecai feel even more miserable as he looked at the grey sky.

"What thing?" asked Mordecai, quietly. He knew what Rigby was talking about, but Mordecai was in no mood to talk, especially about what happened.

"You know, that weird woman going crazy and trying to kill us – that thing. Did something happen, man? You can totally tell me." replied Rigby, shifting closer to Mordecai, with genuine worry in his enormous, brown eyes.

Mordecai groaned with annoyance, "Dude! For the millionth time – nothing happened! Why do you keep pestering me about it?" He got up and headed for the stairs. The only thing he wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Wait, where are you going? Come on, man, it's our day off, we had something planned, remember?" Rigby said quickly, changing the subject to avoid annoying his friend further.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood." Mordecai said shortly, still walking up the stairs. He went into his bedroom and heaved onto the bed. The room was dark as the curtains weren't drawn, and the sound of raindrops violently pounding against the window and the rest of the house was relaxing to Mordecai. He closed his eyes and tried to push out his bad thoughts, but he could not help but have a terrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. _Surely, she must have hit me with a curse..._ thought Mordecai, _what else would it have been? But, what would it have been? _The racing thoughts channelling through his mind overwhelmed him and began to make him feel nauseated. He really did feel scared and panicked, a sort of fear that no one would understand, and that no one would be able to help him with.

His eyes flew open and he darted to the bathroom, quickly bashed the door aside and threw himself over the toilet bowel, and he started throwing up and heaving for what seemed like hours. When he finally stopped, he turned round to notice Rigby soothing his back, which actually felt nice, but the only thing that he found weird was the fact that he didn't even notice Rigby coming in. Rigby looked more worried than ever. "Are you okay?" was all that he could ask. Mordecai nodded and slowly rose up and washed the bad taste out of his mouth. He figured that his body wasn't coping with all the stress that he's been having lately.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good, man... you should lie down." said Rigby, grabbing Mordecai's hand. Mordecai quickly turned around at this gesture and looked Rigby in the eyes. _What's up with him? Why is he being so nice? _he thought. Mordecai forced on a smile, and started to feel a lot better.

"Maybe you're right, Rigby." he said, looking down at him. Rigby smiled and his eyes lit up, which Mordecai thought was kind of cute. He knelt down and gave Rigby a hug, which Rigby did not expect, and for the first few seconds, his body had stiffened. After Rigby realised what Mordecai was doing, he melted into the hug and bought his thin, furry arms around Mordecai's neck.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had fallen asleep on the couch, with Mordecai's long body stretched all over, with his feet hanging off the edge, and Rigby curled up on Mordecai's chest. Mordecai quietly woke up and noticed Rigby sleeping on him, so he didn't move as he didn't want to wake him. He slowly rose his arm and started stroking Rigby, starting from his head, along his curled up body, and down to his bushy tail. He actually preferred Rigby when he was asleep and quiet; it contrasted considerably to his loud and annoying attitude when he was awake. Rigby quickly woke up in a jolt, and Mordecai jumped, almost sending him to the ceiling.

"Uhh, dude, were you... were you stroking me?" said Rigby in a mocking tone, and he began to laugh. "Haha, you so were!" Rigby started teasing Mordecai, still sitting on his chest.

"Whatever, dude." said Mordecai, "I know you liked it." He gently pushed Rigby aside and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Rigby looked annoyed and ran after him.

"No way, that's gay." He said loudly, obviously offended by what Mordecai had just said.

Mordecai looked at Rigby in a confused fashion, and put down his utensils and looked Rigby in the eyes. "Rigby... you're gay, aren't you?" Mordecai said, trying to sound as nice as possible about it. Rigby looked furious, and was glaring at Mordecai with angry eyes, and he was clearly blushing vigorously through his brown fur.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Rigby. Mordecai looked shocked, he really didn't mean to offend him. He gulped.

"I'M NOT GAY! THAT'S SO GROSS, MAN,

"Well, it's just, you know... you never really seem interested in girls and... well you've been kinda getting close with me – not that it's a bad thing!" Mordecai quickly said, attempting to calm Rigby down, which didn't seem to be working.

"STOP TALKING!" he screeched, and darted out the house in the pouring rain, whilst screaming "I'M NOT GAY!" out loud. Mordecai felt terrible.

"Rigby!" shouted Mordecai, running out after him, grabbing an umbrella.

The pouring rain was so violent that it bounced off the ground as soon as it came into contact with it, and the huge droplets and motion resembled an army in battle, as did the sound. It was noon, but the thick, black, thundering clouds blocked out the sun immensely, casting a dark shadow across the horizon. Rigby was freezing and soaking wet, and without realisation, he ended up in the empty streets, with a few people rushing through the raging rain, grasping tightly onto their umbrellas, trying to get indoors quickly to avoid the malicious weather.

As Rigby wasn't concentrating when he stormed out of the house, he forgot how terrified he was of thunder, and he began to panic. "Mordecai, where are you?" he whimpered. Mordecai always made Rigby feel safe and protected, which is why he has been having these confused feelings about him this whole time, and he didn't want Mordecai to judge him. Rigby could cope with not having Mordecai as his love interest, but he certainly could not cope without him as a friend; he felt like he relied on his company. Rigby never thought himself as gay, because he never really had feelings of attraction towards anyone, regardless of their gender; he only ever felt close to Mordecai, and when Mordecai accused him of being gay, he became frightened. He was frightened that people would not like him – especially Mordecai, and that was the only thing he was worried about.

Rigby closed in on himself to warm up and slowly started walking. He began to approach a local bar, which looked dead. He never drank alcohol, but decided that this was a good time for it, as he felt a deep depression descend over him. He wanted to drink his troubles away and hope that tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

Mordecai was searching every inch of the park looking for Rigby, but decided to give up on it when he saw that he was nowhere to be found. He figured that Rigby wanted to be on his own for now, anyway, yet he couldn't help but worry about him: he knew that Rigby was frightened of the thunder, and even more so of lightening. He felt cold and sick, so he headed home, feeling burdened with self hatred and guilt.

When he got back to the house, Mordecai tried everything to keep his mind occupied; he tried playing video games, which felt weird without Rigby being there, he tried to sleep, which didn't work because of his mind racing with thoughts of Rigby, he even tried to do the dishes, which made him feel empty without Rigby being there complaining and telling him to be lazy with him. He gave up and was sitting on the windowsill, his body curled up and neck craning to the direction of the window. He was looking out and waiting for Rigby, and glanced up every time he saw a figure go past, hoping it was Rigby. He must have been out for God knows how long now, and Mordecai started to get annoyed with him.

"Ah, Mordecai! What are you doing sitting on the windowsill, hm?" cried Pops, who started to giggle loudly and uncontrollably, obviously excited by Mordecai's presence. Pops' outburst startled Mordecai. "Wonderful weather we're having, I must say!" said Pops, and at that, he started to giggle again, "I do love thunder, it's my absolute favourite!" Mordecai smiled, Pops was so childlike and naïve, it always cheered Mordecai up when he was around, as if his happy aura filled an entire room every time he entered. Pops giggled and skipped off to the next room, humming some sort of tune that Mordecai didn't recognise.

"Yeah, I guess it's all right." said Mordecai, quietly to no one, still looking out the window. Mordecai must not have noticed Rigby staggering to the front door, as he abruptly came in to the living room, and Mordecai got up at once. "Where the hell were you, man? What was that all about?" Rigby slowly turned to face Mordecai, and through no self control, burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mordecai." slurred Rigby through staggered breaths. Mordecai looked shocked, he had no idea what to do in these situations and felt helpless.

"Uh... it's okay, Rigby, just... stop crying." said Mordecai, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner, hoping that what he said would calm Rigby down. "Wait, are you drunk? Rigby!" Mordecai was really worried now, he knew that Rigby never drank. Ever. Rigby was still upset, and had curled up into a ball and started to sob frantically. Mordecai knelt down to his crying friend, rubbing his back in an affectionate manner. Rigby wasn't saying anything. "Look, Rigby, about what I said earlier... I really didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." said Mordecai meaningfully. Rigby looked up at him with his round, drenched eyes.

"No, Mordecai, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to hate me." cried Rigby, looking away and wiping his face.

"Why would I hate you?" replied Mordecai, his brow furrowed. "You're my best friend, Rigby, I'd never hate you... what's going on? You can tell me."

Rigby started to speak, thinking carefully about his words. The alcohol in his system made him want to pour his emotions out and confess everything to Mordecai, but he knew that Mordecai would be angry. He hated it when Mordecai was angry with him. "It's just... I don't know what's wrong with me." As he said this, he started to cry again. His eyes were puffy and they began to get sore. Mordecai tutted and sighed in response.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with you, I promise." he said soothingly, meaning every word. "I mean, if you are, well you know, there's nothing wrong with that at all, Rigby."

Rigby looked up to Mordecai in defiance and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "No... no it's not that. I just, I don't know what it is... I've never been into guys in that way... but it's just different because..." Rigby stopped speaking and turned away from Mordecai, he couldn't finish his sentence. He began to get up when Mordecai stopped him.

"Rigby, please tell me." begged Mordecai, looking at Rigby with pleading eyes.

"No, you'll get mad at me!" Rigby rushed up and fell over, his mind spinning. Mordecai picked him up and placed him on the couch. Rigby grunted and turned to face the other way, burying his face into a cushion.

"Rigby, if you _don't_ tell me what's going on then I'll get mad at you." said Mordecai in a huffed tone. "I'm not leaving you alone until you do." Mordecai was stubborn, and he knew that Rigby would break eventually.

"It's you." he said, his voice muffled through the cushion and sobs.

"Huh? What's me?" said Mordecai, confusion etched on his voice. He sat there patiently, waiting for Rigby's response.

"It's you, Mordecai, you're the only person I've ever felt this way about and I don't know why! I don't know what to do just... please don't be mad at me!" cried Rigby, still facing the opposite direction from Mordecai, face still buried in the cushion, with his breath held from nervousness and realisation as to what he had just said.

"Oh." Was all that Mordecai could say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry that this took forever, I've been really busy doing nothing and settling into school - basically I'm very lazy and I'm sorry. **

It was nearly the end of September, and the chilled Autumn air was fresh within the atmosphere. The trees' green leaves had now been replaced by red and amber, all the flowers had sunk back into the dry soil, and lifeless leaves were littered around the park. The park was always a lot more quiet during these times.

After weeks of depression and fear, Mordecai finally managed to get over his thoughts, as nothing had happened to him, or at least, nothing he noticed. His stomach was protruding, which he did notice, but didn't think anything of it, just weight gain from late night snacks and laziness.

Mordecai and Rigby did speak a few times, usually consisting of Mordecai convincing Rigby that he was okay with Rigby's feelings, yet Rigby wasn't convinced – he felt ashamed, yet Mordecai did not know why. Mordecai was shocked at Rigby's words, needless to say. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked, perhaps it was because no one had ever really confessed having feelings for him before, which felt nice to him, regardless of who it was. Despite this, Mordecai did feel awful for Rigby; he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Every day included Mordecai attempting to cheer Rigby up, by friendly gestures, helping him with his chores and asking him to do something with him every now and again, however, it didn't seem to be working. Rigby was a lot more quiet now, which everyone seemed to appreciate apart from Mordecai; he was worried that Rigby was depressed, and he hated seeing him in this state. He had no idea what to do to make Rigby happy again, and it was starting to depress Mordecai himself.

It was about six in the morning, and Mordecai had woken up to be interrogated by the overwhelming feeling of nausea, which started at the pit of his stomach and reached its way to his throat, making him feel weak. He had to sit up to concentrate on not throwing up, but his mouth started to build up with saliva and he knew that he had to rush to the bathroom. Mordecai noticed that this had been happening quite often, but he didn't really know what to make of the situation. He was never really paranoid about his health, unlike Rigby, so he thought that it would just pass eventually. When Mordecai slowly entered his bedroom, he noticed that Rigby wasn't sprawled out on his trampoline. He would have deciphered on his whereabouts, but he felt dreadful. He heaved onto his bed, feeling sticky and sweaty, his head spinning; there was no way that he was going to go to work today, that is, if Benson would let him have the day off.

Mordecai fell back to sleep, and woke up again at nine in the morning, he cursed, and quickly got out of bed when the feeling of nausea hit him again. So, after spending approximately five minutes in the bathroom for the second time this morning, he rushed downstairs to find Benson, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded, tapping his foot.

"Oh... uh, hey, Benson." said Mordecai, laughing nervously. He still felt horribly sick.

"You're late." Was all that Benson said. Mordecai was worried that Benson would flip out like he normally does. However, one thing that he noticed was that he only flipped out at him whenever he was with Rigby.

"Yeah, um, I'm kinda sick, sorry, it won't happen again." Mordecai must have said the phrase "it won't happen again" for about the hundredth time now, which must get on Benson's nerves, yet Mordecai could never think of anything else to say when he was in trouble. Benson looked at him with narrow eyes and hummed.

"You do actually kinda look like crap. What's wrong with you?" said Benson, his arms still folded against his chest.

"I don't know, morning sickness, I guess" said Mordecai, holding onto his stomach, which ached terribly.

"Huh? Morning sickness? What?" said Benson, confused, his brows furrowed. Mordecai realised what he had just said and mentally kicked himself for how stupid he must have sounded.

"No, no, not like that, like, I keep throwing up in the mornings, I don't know why, but I'll probably feel better later on." he said, quickly. "Haha, I'm not pregnant or anything, ha, that's impossible." he said, trying to joke around, laughing nervously. He always managed to make himself sound like an idiot no matter who he was around, well, except for when he was with Rigby.

"Yeah, uh, okay, just get some rest, or whatever" said Benson, raising an eyebrow, obviously not finding Mordecai amusing. He looked away from Mordecai to check his withered clipboard.

"Thanks, Benson." said Mordecai, simply, heading up the stairs.

"Oh, and one more thing. Have you seen Rigby at all this morning? I bet that lazy idiot is still asleep, isn't he?" said Benson, eyes still glued to his clipboard.

"Uh... actually, he's not... I thought he'd be at work, or something." This actually made Mordecai quite worried, but he decided not to show the worry in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea where he could be? I swear if he doesn't get back to work soon, he's fired!" cried Benson, beginning to show a light shade of pink.

"Want me to go look for him?" said Mordecai, trying to maintain a calm feeling, despite his worry and sickness.

"No, just go back to bed, he better be back soon. I'll go ask other people if they've seen him." said Benson, quietly, leaving the house.

Mordecai began to feel angry, wondering why Rigby would just leave without telling anyone, especially him. He made his way back to his room, slightly hoping that Rigby would be there, saying that he didn't feel like doing work, as he would normally say.

* * *

After waking up at noon, Mordecai woke up to the piercing sound of a phone ringing, which sounded louder to him due to his pounding headache, which made his head feel like it was being sat on by Muscle Man. He tiredly got up from his bed and answered the phone with a croaky "Hello?", leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Is this the residence of Rigby?" said an unfamiliar voice, which was calm and serious.

"Uh, yeah, why? Who is this?" said Mordecai, opening his eyes.

"Rigby is in hospital. Are you a family member?" replied the voice.

Mordecai started pacing around the room. "What the.. why is he in hospital? What's happened?!" his voice was etched with panic and also anger, and his headache began to worsen.

"He's had alcohol poisoning. If you are a family member you should come and pick him up." the voice simply said, and then hung up the phone. Mordecai was fuming, _how dare Rigby get that drunk, what a complete tool._ He picked up the keys to the cart and sped off down the highway. Throughout the entire journey, Mordecai was still raging with those thoughts continuously cycling around his head, and he was sure that when he was facing Rigby, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He was so occupied with the thoughts of Rigby that he completely forgot how terrible he was feeling.

Mordecai, finally reaching the hospital, stopped the cart with a screech and parked in a vacant space in a sloppy manner, and tumbled out of the vehicle and ran towards the hospital entrance. After asking several hospital members for Rigby's whereabouts, he was led to a small, dingy room, with Rigby's supple frame in a bed that looked much too big for him, his eyes tiredly looking up at Mordecai's. Rigby looked rough, his eyes solemn, his face worn, and his dark circles bigger than usual.

"Rigby..." said Mordecai, almost whispering. As soon as he saw Rigby in this state, his anger diminished. Rigby didn't say anything, but continued to look at Mordecai, an expression on his face that wasn't distinguishable. "Come on, dude, let's get you home." said Mordecai, his voice gentle, and picked Rigby's weak body up into his own arms. Rigby's limbs were frail, and he felt like he was going to collapse every ten seconds.


End file.
